The distinction and advantages between headphones and earbuds has been repeatedly discussed by the users of each. Evidently, each one has its own strengths and weaknesses across a wide range of audio scenarios. Headphones may be good in a stationary, at home or in the studio environment. Headphone users typically may choose headphones for their better sound quality, noise-canceling capabilities and comfortable fit on the head/ears. Earbuds may come in handy when users are on-the-go, and need a quick and simple way of listening to audio that can be easily stored in their pocket or bag.
However, headphones and earbuds both have disadvantages of their own; headphones can be bulky, overly expensive, difficult to adjust to a perfect fit, and difficult to take on-the-go because of their larger size. Earbuds may be uncomfortable, fall out of the ears, produce less quality sound, and cause more hearing loss/damage. Earbuds may be easily damaged as they are wrapped around mp3 players, and stuffed in pockets and bags.